


Of Hunts and the Virtue of Patience

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas POV, POV First Person, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas POV</p><p>Wherein Estel is 17/18 and Legolas agrees to go hunting with him</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hunts and the Virtue of Patience

 

'It is not fair!'

'Life is not fair, Estel.'

'I want to come with you!'

We were standing by the waterfall of Imladris. I had arrived the day previously, having promised Estel that I would join him and his family on his first real hunt. He was coming of age the very next day after all. However, Elrond had been brought word that there was disease spreading in one of the villages of Men, and they needed to go swiftly. It was an ailment that affected the children mainly, but also some of the young adults.

'It is too dangerous for you. I will not put you in the midst of disease.' Elrond scowled, obviously thinking the subject closed.

'I can help.' Estel had to say and stood up bravely against the glare he got from Elrond.

'You will be of no help dead.' Elrond growled and turned. 'Elladan, Elrohir, we ride now.'

They left us. I did not feel the same drive as Estel did to be out there and help for I was no healer, and was more likely to be in the way. Besides, I had a friend that probably could use some company. I smiled when I noticed him kicking small rocks into the waterfall.

'Take care not to cause a rockslide, Estel.' I grinned, thinking of the time when I had done just that.

'It would serve them right.' He growled. 'I really can help!'

'I know. And Elrond knows this, but Estel, you are too dear to him. To willingly risk you being infected with a deadly disease is not something he could do.'

He deflated slightly.

'I wish I weren't human.' He said, silently.

'I know not how it feels to be human, but it rarely does good to wish to alter something that is not under your control.' He turned his head to look at me, and chuckled after a while.

'It's impossible to argue with Elves.' He laughed. 'Can you not just let me remain angry, and not start bringing logic into the fray?'

'I do not enjoy seeing you angry, Estel.' I chuckled.

'Then you can turn your head.' He muttered and threw a small pebble my way, which I easily avoided through a small movement of my head.

'Possibly. If you much desire to be angry, I shall keep quiet and listen.' I quirked a grin his way. He would not take me up on that offer. Estel was never angry for long, and he was better than staying angry with Elrond for something like this. And he was definitely better than remaining angry for being a Second Born.

'Nay.' He sighed. 'You have ruined the moment already.' He huffed, but gave me a smile to show that he did not really blame me.

He dropped to sit down on the stones, several small pebbles falling down into the river. Or so I thought, but I realized I did not hear a splash. So I leaned over and saw a kind of catcher had been built just by the edge of the river.

'Elrohir told me once they built it when I was brought to Imladris. Something about not wanting a repeat performance.' I laughed loudly, and he looked up at me in surprise.

'Do you know of what happened?'

'Do I ever.' I chuckled and sat down. 'But, so you know, it was in fact not my fault. There was this sweet lizard…' Estel shook his head in exasperation at this. 'Suffice to say, I rescued the lizard, but accidentally caused a rock-slide, and it took them a day and a night to clear the river up again to let the waterfall flow as usually.

'So you've also gotten into all kinds of trouble since forever?'

'Well, forever I could not say, since I have not lived forever, nor ever shall I. But if you ask my family, I have been causing trouble ever since the day I was born.'

'That long?' Estel raised an amused eyebrow. 'So maybe I'm not that bad after all?'

'No, Estel! You're not that bad at all.' I put my arm around his shoulders.

'Do you think father and my brothers will be back tomorrow?' I sighed deeply.

'I cannot say. You know diseases better than I, but it seemed this was not a trivial one.'

'Indeed.' Estel nodded. 'No, I do not think they will be back tomorrow.' He said dejectedly, disappointment marring his face.

I knew he did not think his family should be with him on his birthday, when they could do more good elsewhere. But of course it was disappointing for him.

'Why don't we go hunting tomorrow?' I asked and he looked at me in surprise.

'Truly?'

'Yes. I should think that Elrond would approve, although we are not able to ask.' I smirked and thus it was decided.

...

We rode out early, to the edge of Trollshaws, where we perched upon branches of a tree, where we could keep eyes to both forest and the plains. Being by the river, a lot of animals would come to drink.

Often I heard and saw animals that Estel never noticed. I did not think it prudent to bring them up after his small outburst the previous day. It was, after all, nothing that he could control.

Then a doe that I had been keeping my eye on was moving towards us. I had discarded her as prey, for she had young at her side, but Estel had not seen that, and strung his bow. I gently pushed his arrow away, making him look at me in anger.

'There is much to hunting, Estel. Part of it is knowing when to let your prey go.' I said and the young jumped up happily next to its mother.

'I did not see…' he said with a sigh and lowered his bow.

'Of course! What you need is patience.' I said and almost choked on my words. When spending time with the human, I felt as though my patience was never-ending, although, any Elf would say I had little.

'Patience won't keep you alive.'

'And had you truly needed to shoot that doe for dinner, to avoid from starving, I would have let you. But we are not quite at that point, would you not agree?'

'Fine.' Estel muttered, and we returned to our watch.

Not much later, I heard a horse arriving, and looked to the north. It was an Imladris Elf, riding hard. Looking closer, it was one from Elrond's company, and he appeared wounded.

'Estel, we have to meet someone.' I just said and jumped down from the tree and picked our packs together. Once he got down, we got onto our horses and we rode.

'What is going on!' he asked.

'I know not, but I fear something unforeseen has occurred to Elrond's company.'

The rider saw us and slowed.

'Legolas!' He cried, and I urged my horse to go even faster. 'Estel.' He breathed in horror as he saw the youngster.

'What has happened?' I asked as we came up to the Elf. He had wounds, one arrow was still piercing his shoulder.

'We were attacked by the Coldfells.' He said. 'There were too few of us, we could not stop them.'

'What about my father? My brothers?' Estel asked, but the Elf just looked away.

I should have expected it, and should have held onto his horse, but Estel kicked his horse in the sides and rode towards Coldfells. I called for his horse, but it merely hesitated a moment as Estel urged it on again.

'Can you get to Imladris? Gather the army?' I asked quickly and he nodded. 'I will go after Estel.' I said and we both rode off in our separate directions.

Unfortunately for me, his horse is faster than mine, and I did not reach him until we were by Coldfells and he became uncertain of the way.

'Estel.' I said in reproach as we slowed to a walk, and he looked at me, slightly guiltily.

'You did not need to come.'

'Yes, I did.' I said simply. 'I have been here only once before, with a delegation from Mirkwood. The hills obscure my vision, but I hear angry voices further north-west. I believe we would do better to leave our horses and avoid detection.'

Estel nodded and we got off our horses. Estel is quite good at moving without making noise, but he is no Elf. From the angry voices, that were talking in Westron, I figured that we were dealing with Men, and they would not be able to hear Estel's progress over the hills.

'We should just kill them.' I heard a voice, and then a swat.

'We can't just kill them, you twat. Then we have nothing to bargain with.' Someone else said, and I turned to Estel and put a finger to my lips, and then indicated for him to stay still as I climbed up the rest of the way. The tall grass kept me hidden as I saw what went on down in the valley.

Three men stood around Elrond and his sons, each holding a spear pushed against their throats. Another group was outside, about triple in size, held bows. They were not tensed, but each held an arrow on the string and kept vigilant watch over the three captives.

I reached out a hand and caught Estel by the hem of his jacket. He was getting tall, I took a moment to note as I pulled him backwards.

'We have to save them.' He hissed

'Patience, child.' I chuckled silently and he glared at me. 'Your father's army is coming; it is safer to wait for them. See you not the spears aimed at the throats of your family?' I smirked and he dropped down to crouch next to me, the grass making so much noise I winced.

'What was that!' someone called, and almost all men turned our way. Elrond kept looking at the leader, but Elladan and Elrohir looked directly at us, and I saw them smile. I gave a small wave, and saw them hold their chuckles as they looked down again.

'It is merely the wind.' Someone said.

'Nay. Someone is there.' The leader growled, but he had not been looking at us, he had been looking at his prisoners. I almost groaned as three men went in our direction.

'Hide. Stay away.' I said and unsheathed my knives silently and snuck off towards the men nearing us. I jumped up when I was but steps away, and stabbed the first in his thigh, spun and got the second in his side, jumped, and got the third in his shoulder of his main arm. Not enough to kill, but enough to keep them from using their weapons.

I heard screams then, from the valley, and more men were charging towards me. I sheathed my knives again and began hurling arrows at them, felling them, but again not killing any.

'STOP! OR I WILL KILL THEM.' A loud voice called and I froze as I saw the leader, now standing alone with the three we had come to save, with a knife pressed against the Elrohir's throat, hard enough to draw blood.

I let my bow go and two men that I had not had time to shoot before the threat came to me and bound my hands behind my back. They pushed me forwards, to join the other three, and I got a spear to my throat as well. I gave a small chuckle.

'Sorry, guys! This was not exactly how I'd planned it.'

'It would seem you did not plan at all.' Elrond muttered.

'I am sorry, Legolas. It was my gaze that gave you away.' Elladan whispered.

'And mine.'

'Worry not.'

'No talking!' My captor said and pushed the spear harder against my throat. 'Boss, we do not have to keep this one alive, do we?' He grinned evilly and the leader looked at me in hatred.

'Father. Let me have him!' The man that I had hit in the shoulder said, making me understand the look in the older man's eyes.

'Yes, yes, I think I shall.' He smirked and bent to his knees, putting his head straight in front of mine, and pushed my cheek up with his hand. 'Should we see just how much pain an elf can endure?'

'You touch him, you lose any power of bargain.' Elrond said, angrily, but the man just laughed.

'That might have worked for your sons, but you cannot claim this one as yours. Just look at his hair.' He laughed.

'All wood-elves would attack you! He is the prince of Mirkwood!' Elladan said, and while I saw a flash of doubt in the man's eyes, it apparently did not matter. He got up and his son took his place. The first thing he did was to grab my knives and inspect them.

'Beautiful knives, these are.' He sneered, and I saw him tense his left arm, and I bit my teeth together in preparation. Then the knife was seated in my right shoulder, not quite as deep as it could have been had he used his dominant hand, but I could feel it grind against my bone.

Elladan had flinched at my side, and turning to him I could see the torment in his face.

'I'm fine.' I breathed, not moving my lips, just high enough for the three around me to hear.

Then the knife was pressed against by the son of the leader, and I tensed. How I wanted to move backwards, to get it away from me. The eyes of the man were crazed, and I knew he was not going to stop here. I had offended him personally.

'Addric, his thigh as well!'

'And break a rib!'

'And plunge the knife into his side!'

Men cried suggestions from all around, clearly wanting to imitate the hurt I had done against them, and Addric, as he was named, seemed eager to fulfill them all. He was not very graceful with the knives, his left hand not used to the movements. Unfortunately, this meant that he did not always hit exactly where he was aiming, and he inflicted more damage than he would have otherwise.

'I should have killed you after all.' I muttered after he had embedded the knife between two of my ribs. I struggled to keep upright, and felt Elladan and Elrohir shuffle closer to me, allowing me to lean back against their shoulders.

'You should have, but then you would be dead by now.' He laughed.

'Enough!' I heard Estel call then and I groaned. Apparently he had run to get his horse and was now riding into the valley.

'And who are you, traveller?' the leader asked with raised eyebrows.

'Someone who does not wish for you to bring war to your doorstep.' He said, voice high and clear. He would make a great king. 'The golden-haired Elf you are torturing is a prince, and should his father be made aware of your actions, he will surely march to war.'

The men began speaking among each other at this. Apparently the word of a man was more believable because it appeared that this frightened them.

'We only wanted to force them to give us compensation, have them help us. We cannot go to war.' I was surprised.

'Help you?' I laughed. 'How will this make them  _help_  you?' I groaned as Addric pressed against the knife still in my side, and felt it make the wound even larger.

'Silence, Elf.'

'He has a point.' Elladan said, loudly. 'For what do you need our help? We were on our way back from a village that had an infectious disease when you ambushed us. We provide help to those that deserve it!'

'Why did not we deserve it then?' The leader asked, getting into Elladan's face.

'What?'

'We sent for you! All our children died!' He screamed, and I sighed in dismay. It was not possible that Elrond would have refused to come to the aid of children.

'No one arrived.' Elrond said. 'What is it that you wish from us now?'

The leader stared at the back of Elrond's head.

'No one… arrived? You are lying.' He strode around to stand in front of the Elf lord. I looked up then to see Estel sending me concerned glances, so I smiled for him. It did not stop him from looking worried however, and then suddenly the knife was withdrawn from my side.

I had not expected it, so I arched my back and could not help from starting on a shout, but clenched my jaw shut. Don't worry them! Elladan and Elrohir both tensed, and pressed their shoulders against me, until I slumped back down. That hurt!

Addric had taken my knives and was moving over to Elrond, out of my sight.

'I came to you!' He said. 'I came to you, asking for help!'

'I am sorry, I have not seen you before.'

'Father, why would I lie?'

'I believe you, son.' The leader growled, and I assumed he did something threatening to Elrond, because Estel was suddenly moving, and out of my sight.

'Stop!' He said. 'Surely there is more behind this story, will you really do this without having the truth?'

I felt a shiver go through my body, and clenched my teeth. I hurt, and it was so incredibly cold.

'Legolas?' Elrohir asked in a worried tone, and tried to put his head over his and my shoulder to see better.

'We will confer.' The leader said. 'Tie the traveller up with them, he is doubtless part of their company.' He had keen eyes, this human.

Moments later I felt Elladan shift away and Estel was taking his place. I could feel by how he was placing his legs that he was intending to sit so I could lean against him and I tried to move away.

'No.' I got out, but stilled when the spear was pressed harder against my throat, and I glared up at the human.

'You honestly believe that dull spear could pierce skin on this close distance?' I growled, tired of their antics.

'No, but I can crush your skull with it.' He answered and raised his spear.

'Gannyn, leave it!' the leader called before they disappeared.

'Legolas.' I heard Estel's voice behind me and I sighed unhappily. His left leg was folded behind me, and his right leg extended along my right. 'Lean back.'

'No.' I growled, but it was too late.

'So father was correct.' Addric said, leering, and leaned down.

'I know him not!' I said, and Addric pressed his thumb against the wound in my shoulder. I had expected him to do something, so I just glared up at him.

'Silly Elf.' He laughed. 'Go ahead, lean against your  _savior_.' He got into my face and snarled. ' _Nothing_  will save you now.' He pressed hard on my shoulder, shoving me back against Estel.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' Estel said, completely horrified. I did not have the strength to move away from him so I just turned my head slightly to look at him.

'Not your fault. Should have killed him when I had the chance.' I mumbled.

'Estel, do you see his injuries?' Elrohir whispered.

'You could just ask me, you know.' I rolled my eyes.

'As if you're going to tell the truth.' Elladan hissed.

'He's losing a lot of blood from the knife wound in his side.'

'It's pierced his lung.' Elrond muttered. 'I can hear it in his breath.' I focused on my breathing and did indeed hear a small gurgling noise.

'He will die if you do not let us treat him!' Estel called, and Addric just laughed madly.

'Good!'

'You will go to war?'

'And how exactly will the Elves know where he is?' I smirked then, for I heard the running march of the army of Imladris. Even Elves have a hard time running silently with armor.

'They are already coming.' I breathed, noticing it was getting harder and harder to get any words out. My breathing was more labored as well, but I struggled to keep it steady, not wanting to have them focusing on me.

'You lie. You all lie with such ease, it aggravates me.' Addric said and kicked at my face, but Estel leaned backwards somehow, taking me out of his target area. The leader's son lost his balance when he did not hit anything where he expected it, and he fell.

He got to his feet quickly, and jerked me to my feet as well, through grabbing onto the front of my tunic.

'No!' I heard Estel cry.

'You should have thought about your actions, scum.' He said and I hurriedly kicked him in his groin, making him drop me. Unfortunately, he was the only thing holding me up, so I dropped to the ground as well. At least I got the satisfaction to see my tormenter writhe around for a while before his renewed anger made him start kicking me. He did not even care where he hit, and all I could do really, was to try and roll with it, lessening the blows as much as possible.

'Addric!' I heard the leader's voice, and the onslaught of kicks finally stopped.

'Let me loose! Let me treat him!' Estel cried.

'They are coming, Estel. He did not lie.' Elrond said silently, trying to calm him.

Then I was grabbed again, only slightly gentler this time, and was put down next to Estel and Elrohir again. Ropes were untied.

'Treat him, then. Keep him alive, if you will. It makes us no difference!'

Estel was immediately by my side and moved my head slightly back and upwards, actually making the breathing just a bit easier. He put his one hand on the wound on my thigh, and one on my side, and pressed.

'I need needle and thread.' He said, sounding crestfallen, it appeared he already knew they would not give it to them.

'Where  _are_  they?' He asked then and leaned his head downwards.

'Patience, Estel, patience.' I chuckled. Or, well, gurgled might be a better word for it now, and Estel winced.

'Curse your patience!' He hissed and I closed my eyes. I just needed to rest, just for a moment. I was so cold.

'Legolas!' Estel pressed harder against my thigh, forcing me to open my eyes again.

' _Now_ , you are hurting me.' I growled. I just wanted to rest. Then I heard them; the Elves had arrived!

'Release them!' I heard Glorfindel's voice.

'Nay! We will kill them if you take a step closer.' The leader called back, but Glorfindel paid him no heed.

'Fire!' He said, rather silently. The humans would not have been able to hear he uttered a single command, although they could probably not understand him anyways. I heard numerous arrows being fired, and bodies falling to the ground. I was certain they did not take as much care not to kill them as I had.

'Ai, Estel.' I muttered then, realizing I had missed telling him something. He lifted his worried face into my view and I smiled. 'Happy birthday.'

...

I woke many times, in the beginning it often felt as though we were moving, but later everything was still. I was never alone when I woke, but still I was not able to utter a single word, nor hear if they were talking to me. Somehow, I just knew they were there; I felt their presence.

I do not know how many of those odd, half-awake moments I had had before I was finally able to drag my way up to the surface.

'Legolas?' Elrond asked and I opened my eyes and looked at him. I felt as though I had slept forever, and yet, I was incredibly tired. I began to move, but stopped and groaned at the unexpected pain.

'Why? What happened?' I was in the Houses of Healing for some reason. My ribs were paining me. My shoulder was constantly sending jabs of agony. And talking  _hurt._

'Anyone got the horse that ran me over?' I smiled, before anyone had said anything.

'If by horse you mean human, then yes. We got him.' Elladan muttered, anger plain in his voice.

'Human? What of Estel? I he all right?'

'He is fine.' Elladan said, after sharing a meaningful look with his father.

'He is not? What is wrong with him?' I asked and pulled against the covers, trying to move, but Elrond put his hand on my uninjured shoulder.

'He is fine, as Elladan said.' Elrond said, looking steadily into my eyes, and I deflated. I was sure that they were hiding something, but I had exerted myself too much and fell into the dark.

...

The next time I woke I had made no noise, and just wanted to rest a while longer before I would need to talk again. So I kept my eyes closed, and tried to keep a slow breathing pattern, for they were sure to notice if it changed overly much. At least I remembered what had happened now.

'All I did made him get hurt worse.' I heard Estel murmur, and I immediately changed my mind.

'Not true.' I groaned, and felt a bit disoriented when four faces appeared over me. Elrond and Elladan were on my left, and Elrohir and Estel on my right. 'Not true at all.' It still hurt to talk, so I just looked at him, willing him to believe me.

'I should not have sat with you, I should not have evaded his kick.'

'You did right; nothing was your fault. That man was just… out to get me. I have more experience, for, believe it or not, this has happened to me before.' I murmured. But then they had been after my father's gold, and had had this truly subtle approach to their torture.

'Not a pleasant thing to have experience in.' Estel muttered.

'Nay.' I smiled, and wanted to talk of other things.

'At least we got to hunt, Estel.' I grinned and he raised an eyebrow. I looked at Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir mischievously. 'Though I had rather expected to be hunting animals, or even orcs, rather than family.'

'Shut it, Legolas!' Elrohir pouted, playfully and I chuckled, but stopped when it made me curl up in pain, and I could not keep consciousness.

...

The next time I woke I felt a lot better, though the cold lingered, and found that only Estel was sitting directly by me. He was sitting in a chair on my left side and had rested his head on his bent arm that was lying upon the bed. I smiled; he still looked quite innocent, even though he had grown up to an adult.

He must have sensed something because he blearily blinked his eyes open and looked at me

'So… when can I get out of this bed?' I asked and frowned as Estel's smirk.

'Patience, Legolas, patience.'

I was in for a long stay in Imladris this time.


End file.
